1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control valve assembly for a splitter-type compound change-gear transmission allowing both manual and automated splitter shifting. In a preferred embodiment, the present invention relates to a control valve assembly for a vehicular partially automated splitter-type compound mechanical transmission system of the type requiring manual shifting in the lower ratios and having automatic splitter shifting in the upper two or more ratios.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Partially automated vehicular transmission systems requiring manual shifting in the lower ratios and having a control for automated shifting in the upper ratios are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,248; 4,850,236 and 5,038,627, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Splitter and combined range and splitter-type compound vehicular transmissions requiring manual splitter shifting are well known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,799,002; 4,754,665; 4,974,468; 5,370,013 and 5,390,561, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.